Analogous oxo-compounds have been disclosed in Hungarian patent specification No. 181,586. The pharmaceutical activity of these compounds is similar to that of the compounds of the invention, but as an undesired side-effect, they posses neurotoxic effects as well. The target compounds of the present invention do not show any similar side-effect.